Currently, in the field of display technology, in order to improve user experience in use, main developing trend includes improving display features such as color gamut, pixels per inch PPI and contrast. Also, using narrow bezel is one way to improve the user experience in use without improving display effect of a display device. An advantage of a narrow bezel display device is that a ratio of display area to non-display area is larger, so that the display area looks larger, thereby improving the user experience in use. In addition, a narrow bezel product facilitates application of splicing screen, and can decrease width of a splicing gap and improve overall display effect of the display device. With the popularization of civilian display devices such as mobile phones, televisions and the like, higher requirements on narrow bezel are proposed.
Factors that restrain development of the narrow bezel mainly exist in packaging and horizontal scanning circuit such as gate driver on array (GOA), that is, implementation of narrow bezel is limited by width required by packaging and width occupied by the horizontal scanning circuit like GOA. However, the current horizontal scanning circuit has been simplified a lot, it is more and more difficult to further simplify the horizontal scanning circuit, and chance of making further progress in realizing narrow bezel by using a simple horizontal scanning circuit is small. In addition, design rules are related to process apparatuses, more expensive apparatus and finer process capability are required if stricter design rules are adopted, and thus it can hardly be implemented.
It can be seen that it becomes an urgent technical problem at present to develop other structures and methods that can decrease the bezel of a display device.